Volvamos
by poppywinry
Summary: Este es el primer fic que subo a mi cuenta de fanfiction, ésta historia está subida ya en mi wattpad. Trata de cómo cambio el final de FMA. Espero les guste. ¡Disfruten!


/Buenos Días/

Desperté sobre una cama,me levanté pensando en dónde estaba y como si de una bala se tratase todos los recuerdos del día anterior regresaron a mi mente"El funeral de Alfons,volver al otro mundo,abrir la puerta..."

Todo eso me golpeó de frente,pero por lo menos...

-¡Hermano!-dijo mi hermano entrando por la puerta de la habitación-Ten toma,Gracia-san lo preparó-me dió una bandeja con un caldo de pollo,pan y verduras.

-Gracias...-dije sin mucho ánimo-Por cierto¿Sabes dónde se ha ido Noah?

-Umm,me parece que esta ayudando a Gracia-san-dijo el pensando.

Por lo menos...

-Bueno voy a levantarme-dije

-Bien,te dejo esto aquí-dijo mientras lo colocaba sobre la mesa

Por lo menos,sigo con él.(esto no es elricestxD)

Después desayune,me cambié y bajé a hablar con Noah,la encontré colocando unas flores en una cesta.

-Noah ...

-¿Sí?

-Ven un momento por favor.

-Claro

Llegamos hasta la cocina,cerré la puerta y le dije:

-Noah,a Al y a mi nos han dado un trabajo sobre los cohetes a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Yo...

-Es muy probable que no vamos mañana antes del amanecer.

-¿¡Y qué será de mi?!-me preguntó bastante triste-yo no se ni que hacer...

-Noah-le tomé la mano y le dije-eres una gran vidente,seguro que puedes trabajar de ello,no nos necesitas,nunca nos has necesitado-le expliqué sinceramente.

-Tienes razón, pero prometanme que escribiran.

-Si

Eso fue hace 3 años,desde entonces no hemos vuelto a saber nada más de en verdad...le mentí,no volveriamos único que queríamos era empezar de cero,una nueva vida,un nuevo objetivo.

(Narra Poppy)

-Hermano,¿Tienes los nuevos planos?-preguntó Al

-Si deben de estar por allí-le señaló un rincón de la habitación-mañana hay que llevarlos a la convención en Mainz.

-¡Bien!-dijo emocionado.

-"Ahora que lo pienso,no todo fue tan malo,vamos a trabajar nuestro proyecto"-pensó Ed.

Al día siguiente Edward y Alphonse se dirigieron a la convención en la Universidad Johannes Gutenberg,allí darían una charla a alumnos,profesores y especialistas sobre su desarrollo en el tema.

Edward estaba parado sobre un escenario que había allí repasando lo que iba a decir mientras su hermano colgaba los planos sobre una pizarra y sacaba varias piezas.

-Hemos pensado en utilizar hidrógeno líquido para el motor...-leía susurrando para sí.

El salón poco a poco se iba llenando de gente con planos,ideas y más cosas por exponer, unos 15 minutos después comenzó la exposición.

-Señoras y señores-comenzó Edward-hemos conseguido el material suficiente e ideas para comenzar a preparar el primer cohete a propulsión líquida...-fue explicando,mientras la gente le daba atención,él empezó a ver a las personas que había allí,estudiantes,físicos,matemáticos conocidos, de repente vio dos caras familiares,DEMASIADO familiares que no le prestaban atención debido a la discusión que estaban teniendo,de la impresión dejo de hablar.

-Lo s-siento,mi hermano continuará la charla,no me encuentro bien-los presentes se extrañaron pero no le dieron demasiada importancia-Al-dijo mientras se dirigía a su hermano.

-¿Pero que haces?-dijo susurrando claramente molesto-¿te pasa algo?

-Mi-mira allí-se lo llevó a un lugar del escenario donde nadie los veía pero ellos a los demás sí(intenten imaginarlo no se me ocurría otra cosa-_-')-Esos dos

-Edward-dijo Al sorprendido-e-es Winry y ese es...¡tú!

-Ya ya lo sé!

-Pero no es posible...-dijo Al-papá dijo que era imposible que existiera otro tú.

-De Winry me lo esperaría,pero es una paradoja temporal que haya otro yo!-dijo ya exaltado.

-Tal vez quepa la posibilidad que...

-NO no no!nuestro padre dijo que estábamos en un mundo en el que yo nunca tendría que haber existido!.

-Evidentemente se equivocó-dijo el menor preocupado

-Chicos-dijo uno de los organizadores de la convención-tenéis que seguir,el público no espera!.

-Sí,continuaré yo solo,mi hermano se irá al hostal,no se siente bien-Edward lo miró extrañado.

Después el chico se fue.

-¿Cómo que me voy a ir?-dijo molesto Ed

-No podemos dejar que te vea!

-Tienes razón-dijo Ed-me voy por detrás.

-Vale,nos vemos allí-acto seguido fue hacia el escenario a seguir con la charla.

Edward,cogió sus cosas,ya iba saliendo,pero entonces...

-¿Ed?!-preguntó una voz claramente enfadada


End file.
